


The old switcheroo

by Kzoozle



Category: Wander Over Yonder, woy - Fandom
Genre: Chaptered, Lord Wander AU, Lord Wonder, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzoozle/pseuds/Kzoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong when Commander Peepers comes up with a plan to take the good out of Wander and the bad out of Dominator.</p><p>Next chapter up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The plan was genius. 

The commander would even go as far as saying it's the best plan they have ever had. It was unlike anything he has ever thought of before and it was a glaringly obvious one too.

Peepers stood confidently in front of the watch dogs but most importantly Lord Hater who was sat at the head of the table looking bored. He knew that was going to change in an instant.

Peepers cleared his throat, arms behind his back as he called attention to himself and without words starting the meeting.

“As you all are aware as of lately Wander has been making it harder and harder for us to get to the leader boards top 5 villains” Peepers really wanted to make a bitter remark but he kept it to himself. “And now that we also have Lord Dominator in the game, we are losing even more quickly than before.”

Lord Hater gave him a glare as he spoke, hating so much when the little eye ball would endlessly bring up this stuff. The overlord gave a sigh and rolled his eyes at him, childishly folding his arms and sinking down in his large chair.

“If this is just going to be you talking about my so called...'failures' I'm going back to my room, seriously-” 

“No this isn't me giving you a lecture, sir honestly” Peepers quickly interjected, he really couldn't let Hater leave without hearing him out. “This is about my brand new, amazing PLAN!”

“We need to ask ourselves, what makes Wander so hard to beat?” The commander continued, looking across at the others in the room. “What is it that makes that little weirdo impossible to get rid of?”

There was a silent exchange of glances by the watch dogs and Hater, all looking slightly awkward and confused before a small voice answered. 

“H-His camouflage?” 

Peepers nodded, hands on his hips as he confidently agreed.

“Yes, his need to-” The commander paused staring at the watch dog with confusion that slowly turned into irritation, he could feel his head ache beginning slowly “His CAMOUFLAGE?...David what in the grop camouflage does that BRIGHT orange, BRIGHT green hat wearing creep wear?!”

The eyeball just looked down at the desk, sniffing as another watch dog patted his back before giving Peepers a glare. 

“David's colour blind” 

“Wow way to be a jerk Peepers” lord hater chimed in, looking unimpressed by all of this.

All of the watch dogs began to tut, and shake their heads at Peepers. The commander stared in disbelief before sighing, trying not to lose his head. He wasn't in the mood to go through this nonsense today after all this plan was important. So he took a second to do his breathing exercises. 

“Sorry David I didn't know” Peepers said flatly before quickly moving on wanting past this as quick as possible. “What makes Wander so hard to beat is his need to be good, his goodness is what rules him and everything he does...so my suggestion is that we take that from him!”

Hater paused staring at him before raising an eyebrow.

“Take that from him?” He echoed, looking like he was already coming up with a million ways to burst Peepers bubble but the commander quickly interjected.

“There are ways to do so!” He brought up a picture of a planet on the large screen they had in the meeting room. The screen showed a large blue and purple planet. “This is chrysalon seven, this planet is famous for it's magic AND for it's oldest myth”

He seemed to have the rooms attention, everyone looked interested as he brought out an old book, reading the myth aloud.

“In a deep cave of Chrysalon seven there lays large empty cocoons said to have once held the gods of that world, the two at the very back connect and are said to be able to swap traits or even personalities of those who enter them!” 

Lord hater looked confused but to Peepers that wasn't a shock, he closes the book and tries his best to be patient and do his best to explain quickly cutting in as the skeleton man opened his mouth to speak.

“Before you say anything, this is also how we get rid of dominator being an issue” Peepers was excited as he explained “If she swapped traits with Wander, she'd be a goody goody like HIM and he'd be evil like her! And the best part is, all Wander wants is to be your friend...so yo-”

“Would have an new evil friend...that would be Wander?” Hater paused thinking about this, evil Wonder? He couldn't even picture it. “I don-”

“Sir, think HARDER! Wander is so good at being good, he reformed Major Threat!” Peepers reminded him “So imagine him BAD, he'd...he'd be worse than Dominator! Plus he'd do anything you'd say because he'd be your friend” 

“Okay I like where this is going but like...not that I care what happens to her, like at all but what about Dominator?” Lord Hater asked as he pouts a little, still hurt from the rejection. 

“She will be good, like Wander was...she will be off doing whatever it is she wants and we will be-” 

Lord Hater jumped up from his chair, grinning looking proud suddenly realising how good the plan was as he took over the speech cutting Peepers off.

“TAKING OVER THE WHOLE GALAXY! YES!”

The overlord grinned as Peepers puffed out his chest with pride, the watch dogs clapped and chanted together showing they where all very on board for this plan of his. 

“Exactly sir!” Commander Peepers said enthusiastically before pausing looking kind of sheepish now because this is where the hard part comes in “Uh...now we just need to work out how to get Wander and Dominator in the same place also how to get her off of her ship without her thinking it's an attack....”

All of the watch dogs went silent and stared at him as Lord Hater paused mid basking in the cheers and chants of the watch dogs. 

“Oh...”

“Oh indeed sir”


	2. fair games and tricks

“Oh good Syl, they still got some prizes left!” 

Wander couldn't contain his excitement, pointing to a large stand advertising a knock over the cups type of carnival game which was offering large panda bear plushes as prizes for whoever could knock them all down.

This planet was known for being the biggest, the best and the brightest carnival this side of the galaxy and when Wander heard about it the nomad couldn't have bubbled them quicker. He was in his element here but now after going on 23 different roller coasters and winning so many prizes at the stands they where running out of things to do. 

Sylvia watched as Wander rushed over to it, already excited and staring at the huge plush panda bear with the green eyes. She couldn't even get a word out when he was like this, he was too excited and too curious to stay still but then again she couldn't blame him. 

“You wanna have a go lil man?” The dark blue Cyclops carny asked with a sharp toothed grin. “See if you can win that ol thing there” 

Wander was already bouncing with energy, he loved prizes. Sylvia came up beside him, sipping on a extra large creamo blark shake with extra goo. She watched as the little orange mop quickly give over some coins to the Cyclops in exchange of some glowing round stones. 

The Zbornak was fine with some of their money going toward silly carnival games, they did come here for fun after all.

“You want me to win it for you buddy?” She asked smiling a little as Wander adjusted his grip on the three stones, he quickly shook his head smiling broadly at her. 

“No thank you! I wanna try and get this all on my lonesome” 

Sylvia gave him a smile back, happy to sit back in relax as she was to help. She watched him line up the shot before throwing a stone, he almost got it but he was a little bit off. He tried again before doing a silly spin and a run up before throwing and to her surprise, they all toppled over. Wander cheered and jumped with joy as she laughed with surprise, giving her friend a high five. 

“Nice going! You did great” She praised him as the Cyclops gave him down his newly won prize.

“Yeah, way to go kiddo!” He commented, smiling before going and fixing the cups. 

Wander hugged the bear tight, nuzzling his face into it with a smile before looking at Sylvia. 

“We gotta name 'im now!” His voice was muffled through the black and white fur, Sylvia grinned before thinking.

“Hmm, how about something funny like...tubsy?” She offered, Wander shook his head.

“Something cute then...how about Mr Cuddles” Sylvia grinned, Mr cuddles would be a really cute name for it.

“I'm not five years old Syl”

She gave him a flat look as he grinned up at her with big eyes, cotton candy still stuck in his fur, hugging onto his newly won panda bear plus.

“I can see that” She snickered patting his head before taking a drink of her shake to think, what would Wander want to call a bear. “How about-”

“HATER!” He beamed, looking excitedly at the bear. “I'm gonna call the cute lil fella after my favourite guy in the whole galaxy"

“You can't be serious”

“You never joke about giving a pal a name!” Wander looked at the bear before giving it an extra tight squeeze of a hug. “Never, plus don't he look just like him Syl?”

She stared at the plush fluffy panda, raising an eyebrow before trying to picture Hater but it didn't match up but hey who was she to burst her buddies bubble.

“Sure they do, they are identical” Sylvia smirked, ruffling Wanders hatted head. 

“Then it's settled, his name is Hater!” Wander couldn't stop smiling.

Sylvia would never understand his undying affection for the villain but who was she to judge? She was about to speak when her eyes caught on two watch dogs marching around with blasters out. The Zbornak didn't even hesitate, grabbing the nomad and his panda pushing them behind a stand. 

“Oh great, the eyeballs are here” Sylvia frowned watching them pass before one of them drops something, Wanders eyes go to it instantly and he's out like a shot before Sylvia can stop him.

“Wait!! Shaun!! You-” Wander grabbed up the paper from the ground, one of the eyeballs turn around just as Sylvia manages to grab Wander and pull him behind a 'shoot the zorrup chicken game'.

“Wander! You can't call him back, we're wanted by Lord Hater still you'd give away our positions and it'd be back to Haters ship!” 

“I know but Shaun always drops stuff, this might be important to him! rem-”

“I know that but c'mon Wander! We don't want caught...not like the eyeballs are a threat but they could still tell peepers we're here” Sylvia sighs before seeing the paper still in Wanders hand, she takes it looking curious.

“Sylvia you can't read someone else's mail!” Wander scolded before he saw her open the folded page. 

“OH! Wander this isn't Shaun's mail...this is peepers latests plan!” She turned the page, showing him written down notes about destroying Chrysalon seven.

The page was a badly drawn picture of the planet with a super cannon pointed at it threatening to destroy it, the picture included a hastily draw peepers on the ship and a very detailed Lord Hater with muscles and tattoos. It was tilted 'Our big and real plan'.

“Oh no, that planet is beautiful! I've heard all about it” Wander gasped looking upset, he takes the page looking it over “Hater must be feeling down, he never destroys a planet unless he's having a bad day...poor fella” 

“Oh grop Wander! Focus...we need to save these people” Sylvia rolled her eyes before quickly drinking the rest of her shake, putting it in the trash.

“You're right...we should go try and help” Wander brought out the orbble juice, in casing them in the bubble. 

Sylvia quickly took off with Wander on her back, hoping they won't be to late when they get there. 

The two eyeballs watch from behind the bushes, looking over the moon as the two heroes dashed off. They both high five, laughing as they bring out their communicator. 

“Commander, this is Shaun and Larry...mission successful over” Shaun said triumphantly.

“Excellent work!”Peepers sounded over joyed, high fiving lord Hater. “Come back and we'll get started with Dominator” 

“...but you said we could go on a ride first” Shaun pouted as best an eyeball could, Larry looks equally as disappointed. 

“URGH, children! You're all children!” Peepers groaned, sounding irritated before sighing “FINE, you both can go on ONE ride before you come back and not the super double space blaster six, we all know Larry can't handle the loop de loops” 

“Thank you sir!”


	3. Acting and plans.

Dominator was furious. 

Since bot 13 was out of commission now she was struggling to find any type of planet that would have fuel for her ship and army, they were going to empty in a month and that wasn't ideal. Dominator pulled her hands through her hair, trying her hardest to think of a planet she hadn't scooped out yet. The list was getting sorter and sorter, so was her temper. 

She pulled out a hovering screen drawing up the plans for her next planet take over, the one she was thinking of didn't have that much fuel in it but it would be alright for now. She felt so at tense, she hadn't taken out a planet in weeks and it was really starting to effect everything she was doing.

“This won't WORK!” Lord Dominator roared, looking furious slamming a fist down on her chair. "WHY ISN'T THERE ANY PLANETS OUT THERE WITH WHAT I NEED?" 

She looked exhausted, sighing and sinking into her chair before suddenly alarms filled the air, her screen was suddenly switched with a camera showing two of Haters lackeys running down her corridor of her ship carrying a death ray from her personal arsenal. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me...” She sighs rolling her eyes, this was the last thing she needed right now. 

She pressed a button and watched as three bots suddenly advanced towards the watch dogs, they both tried to get away whilst holding the ray but they weren't quick enough. The watch dogs where tackled easily and quickly had the death ray removed from them as they where dragged to Dominator.

The two watch dogs where thrown down onto the ground before her, she stood up folding her arms looking down at them.

“What are you doing here?” She sneered down, they where shaking staring up at her in total fear. 

“I-I...” One of the watch dogs stuttered, trying to remember the lines Commander Peepers had rehearsed with them. “Oh no w-we have been...been trapped f-friend” The watch dog nudged the other, making him jump and look nervous nodding.

“Oh no, you...YOU are right” The other watch dog began, sounding more like a couple of children in a school play rather than convincing actors. “We have been...um trapped! Now we can't get the r-ray to Lord Hater the...the greatest in the galaxy and most handsome skeleton over lor-lord in the galaxy" 

The other eyeball quickly chimed in, looking embarrassed a little as he spoke.

"who...who has a girlfriend now but she is on vacation so if you want to see her you will have to wait but she is totally real and he's over you"

“W-who plans to use the early mentioned death ray it to destroy Chrysalon...uh” The watchdog paused thinking looking confused looking for the other to help him out but the other one just shrugged. “Um...”

Dominator stared at them both, eyebrows raised as she tried to fathom how stupid they must thing she is.

“Chrysalon Seven?” She piped up, the watch dog nodded quickly looking pleased that someone had remembered it right.

“YEAH! I...I mean y-yes Chrysalon seven which is full of Volcanium X in it's deepest cave system” The eyeball quickly added, the two watch dogs shared a nervous glance.

Dominator paused when they mentioned the Volcanium X, she knew this was some kind of plan probably Hater trying to trick her into showing up and having to have dinner with him or something again but she had never been to Chrysalon Seven before.

“Chrysalon Seven...” She said to herself again, pulling up the star map she had looking over the beautiful planet.

She had never looked their for fuel before, heck their might be an actual goldmine there that she didn't even know existed. Dominator couldn't pass up a chance like this for an untapped source. She might as well check it out after all she had nothing else to do. 

Dominator wasted no time plotting a coarse for the planet, smirk growing up her face as she thought about how amazing it would be to go and see Lord Hater trying to win her over again just to rip the core out the planet and leave. He would probably cry. This was perfect.

“Take them to the dungeon” She gestured and they both stared to look panicky as the bots surrounded them, dragging them off.

One quickly pressed the call button on their wrist communicator as the bots began to taking them away, Peepers picked up sounding annoyed. 

“What is it Sal?” He asked, The eye ball began to whisper trying not to be heard by the bots. 

“We got Dominator, she's coming to the planet but um...we're being captured” Sal's voice was shaking with fear, the other eyeball was listening intently waiting to be told help was coming. 

“Good job” Commander Peepers sounded pleased “We will be coming soon for the both of you, so yeah bye”

The click of Peepers hanging up made a bot turn but the watch dog quickly put down his arm trying to look like he wasn't doing anything. The two watch dogs both calmed measurably now, they weren't doomed to be stuck in Dominators jails forever and ever. The Ship was coming back for them soon, they both would probably get rewarded and given medals for their bravery. 

-  
Commander Peepers put away his communicator, smiling the best an eyeball could as Hater looked over to him. 

“Sal and Danny get her yet?” Lord Hater asked, trying not to crash his video game car. 

“Yes Sir they did, they did great!” Peepers was beyond proud of how smoothly the plan was going for them, this was a big first. 

“Should we like...go get them or something?” Hater quickly snacked on a chip from a bag that was beside him as Peepers picked up a controller, sitting with him. 

“Nah, Sal chews too loudly and Danny cracks his knuckles all the time” Commander Peepers shrugged, picking the car he wanted to play as Hater made a face of disgust. 

“Ew, gross...yeah best to leave them then” 

“Yeah...” Peepers nodded looking at the screen “Did you pick the red car? That's my favourite one, you always get the red car!” Peepers glared at the screen, looking annoyed.

Hater smirked, looking amused that the eyeball was mad as he drove his car into a group of pedestrians in the game then doing donuts with it, showing it off.

“First come, first served C-Peeps” Hater glanced at his commander, looking smug as possible.

Peepers just rolled his eye knowing he wouldn't get his way, he turned his attention briefly back to the plan using his communicator he put through commands to the ships captain to set course for Chrysalon Seven. 

It was far more important getting this plan on the road than some red flashy car in a stupid racing game. 

It wouldn't be long now until the plan would fully begin, this was going to be truly the best plan Lord Hater hadn't come up with. 

This was going to be great.


End file.
